Sacrifice of the Nine
by The Fox Paradox 9
Summary: After a mob attack Naruto is now unable to use chakra correctly. But that won't stop him from becoming Hokage. From a letter from his father he learns of Alchemy. What will he do with this new found power? read and find out! NaruHinaAnko
1. Chapter 1 Learning the Truth

Sacrifice of the Nine

By: Uzunaru999

**Ok so get this I've had a few reviews where people said I made Naruto too powerful way to fast. So I have decided to redo the chapters. I'll be returning Anko to her original age, she'll meet up with Naruto and Hinata later in the story. I'll have a more in-depth story about how and why Naruto discovered Alchemy and different gifts Naruto got from Truth. its going to be different about the reason Naruto went to alchemy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or FMA. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.**

**Look at my challenges on my Profile!**

**Lets begin**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 1 Learning the Truth

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hospital

Naruto scowled, this had been the worst day of his life. Once again he was attacked by a mob, it was really disgusting how the mob mentality recent attack was worse however, this time they went crazy. They had tortured him in ways that would make the heads at the I&T Department throw up. They did things that can not be put into words. The one thing though that hurt Naruto the most was when a young teen with silver hair and glasses came through the crowed with a syringe of boy jammed the syringe into Naruto's chest, very close to the heart. The pain that Naruto felt was indescribable, as the poison went into his body. Not even Kyuubi could work fast enough as it was working on the more life threatening wounds. The poison took its course and soon Naruto passed out.

Naruto was taken out of his thoughts as his hospital room door opened. The head Doctor and the Sandaime Hokage walked in, both with grim faces. Naruto felt a pit in his stomach as he saw his grandfather figure shed a tear. Straightening his back with all the strength he had Hiruzen Sarutobi told Naruto the news.

"Naruto-kun I am sorry to say this but you might not be able to become a shinobi now."

Naruto's world shattered around him, "W-W-What do you mean Jiji?" A few more tears ran down Hiruzen's face, not being able to talk he motioned to the doctor.

"Naruto-san the poison that was injected into your chakra coils damaged them beyond repair. The coils are jumbled so much that you can never mold your chakra correctly, meaning no hand seals. You can only do a few things now that are even useful to a Shinobi's life. You can only enhance your muscles or pump chakra into objects now. I'm sorry Naruto-san but you can never be a Shinobi."

Naruto started hyperventilating and shivering, the monitors on the machines started beeping loud. The doctor quickly injected a sedative into the IV and Naruto was soon asleep. With a sigh the Doctor turned to the Hokage. "You know this won't stop him right?"

Hiruzen gravely nodded, "I know but if anyone can find a way to be a ninja with out Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, he can." As the doctor left Hiruzen sat down in the chair next to the boys bed. Hiruzen took a shuddering breath and whispered, "I'm sorry…I've failed you Minato, forgive me." As he got up he put a scroll next to Naruto's bed and left.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Next Morning

Naruto just sat there with dead eyes, his dream, his only way to gain respect shattered. Naruto slowly turned his head to the table next to his bed and saw a few things. One was a scroll, the other was a vase with flowers in it and a small note. Naruto smiled, 'At least someone cares for me in this Kami forsaken village. Naruto grabbed the note from the flowers and read it.

_Dear Naruto-kun_

_Please don't give up, know that no matter what happens I'll be there for you._

_From Hinata Hyuuga_

_P.S. - Thank you for saving me_

Naruto's eyes widened, The Hyuuga heiress herself sent him flowers! He barely even knew her yet she cared enough to send him flowers. All he did was save her from being kidnapped, it wasn't that big of a deal…was it? Even though he was the demon brat she still cared for him.. He let a few tears slide down his face, after wiping them away Naruto's eyes were full of determination.

'She's right I can't give up! I made a promise and I'm not going to break it! So what if I can't control my Charka! I'll find something that I can use to fight!, but now to get going.' Before Naruto did anything he remembered the scroll on the desk, he broke the wax seal and read the scroll.

_Dear Naruto_

_If you are reading this then HIruzen has deemed you ready to know the truth. First off my name is Minato Namikaze other wise known as the Yondaime Hokage. But known to very few, I am your father._

Naruto almost dropped the scroll at that point in surprise, but steeling his nerves he continued reading

_Your mother, Kami rest her soul, is Kushina Uzumaki, known as the Red Death and Hot Blooded Habanero. Now if the village respected my last wish then you're living a happy life, if not then I'm sorry. You see on the day you were born the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village. Due to the evil Chakra of the Kyuubi your mother died after bringing you into this world. I looked everywhere for another way to destroy the Kyuubi. I even found an old art known as Alchemy. An art that doesn't use Chakra. Though it looked promising I didn't have enough time to learn it, so I did the only thing that was left. I sealed the beast into you._

Images of the glares and mobs flashed through Naruto's head_, ''_So thats why the hate me.' Pushing the depressing thoughts out of his head he continued reading.

_You probably hate me now, but I hope in time you can forgive me. Know that no matter what you do that your mother and I will be proud of you. I leave you this one piece of advice, look into the Alchemy I spoke of. I believe that it might be a solution to destroying the beast once and for all. Also if you see a man with long spiky white hair and a weird Kabuki outfit, well kick him right in the sack for me. Well I must wrap this up, Kyuubi is getting closer, I'm sorry but your mother didn't have time to write a letter after giving birth to you. I know that she'd tell you she loves you._

_Finally in the seal below is a scroll of all my jutsu and sealing books. Forgive me sochi for all the wrongs I have done._

_Love,_

_Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, The Yellow Flash_

Tears continued to stream down his face. He had parents, and they LOVED him! No longer did he have to wonder if his parents abandoned him or died long ago. Not to mention his father was the FUCKING FOURTH HOKAGE! That made Naruto grin like a mad man. Though his smile dropped as he remembered that he could no longer do regular jutsu that required multiple hand signs. In his thoughts he was ranting.

'I'll show Jiji that I can still me a shinobi! I'll show them all!' Naruto looked out the window and stared at the stars, 'I'll make you proud Kaa-san and Tou-san.'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hokage's office, next day

Hokage sat behind the desk filling out paperwork, again. Though being Hokage had its perks, one thing that he hated was the paper work. He looked down at the current one. It was a release form so that Hiruzen's rival Danzo get custody over Naruto. Hiruzen got maybe ten to fifteen forms like this a day. He had to be carful to what he signed, otherwise Naruto could be executed, banished, turned into a weapon or worse. Hiruzen growled, 'Damn you Danzo, I'll get you one day.' With that Hiruzen slammed the 'Denied' stamp on the form.

"I said that the Hokage has no time for a _Thing _like you! Now leave before I call the ANBU!"

Hiruzen groaned, this was the seventh secretary that he'd been through. He grudgingly rose from his chair and left his office to the waiting hall. Once there he motioned for Naruto to go ahead and fired the secretary. After the ANBU took her away Hiruzen went back to his office to talk with Naruto.

"Ojii-san was the letter you left me at the hospital true?". The Hokage took a drag on his pipe, "Yes Naruto-kun, every thing said in the scroll is true. I was going to give it to you if you graduated the Academy, but now-"

"I DON'T CARE! I'll become Hokage even if I can't do your stupid Ninjutsu or Genjutsu! I'll be greater than all the Kages put together. And thats a Promise!" Hiruzen could only give a small smile.

"If you're going to become a Shinobi without Nin or Genjutsu what are you going to study?", asked the Hokage curiously.

"Well I still have Taijtusu and Kenjutsu! Also I wanted to look into Fuinjutsu and the Alchemy stuff that was mentioned in the letter from my dad." The Hokage rested his head on his laced fingers and smiled. He was happy that Naruto had not given up on his dream, 'I mean I have to retire some time or another!'

"Well Naruto-kun I believe I can pull a few strings and get you some teachers. Because your situation I can now openly help you." Naruto looked confused. "You see Naruto regularly the Hokage can't train any one person. They would call it favoritism, but now that you are 'Handicapped' I can help you without the council nagging me about it. I have a few people in mind that can help you, but be warned that these people will work you to the bone, they will make you work day and night. Are you sure you want to do this Naruto?"

Determination and courage filled Naruto's eyes, "Bring…it…on!" Hiruzen could only smile, 'The Will of Fire still burns brightly in the children of the village.'

"Ok Naruto, now I will get those books that are on Alchemy from the Hokage vault." Hiruzen and Naruto walked to the Hokage vault, hidden deep within the caverns of the Hokage monument. After about ten minutes of signing a ledger for the time they went in and deactivating the security measures, they went in. Naruto followed his grandfather figure throughout the maze of ancient scrolls, priceless artifacts, and dangerous weapons. Soon they came across many shelves filled with old looking books.

"Now Naruto I'll be the one to give you these books, each time your done with a few bring them to me and I'll give you the next set, ok?" Naruto nodded, Hiruzen followed the difficulty level coded books and found the first few books. After doing a fancy scroll copying jutsu Hiruzen gave Naruto copies of the originals. Don't want to lose those pieces of history now do we. After getting what they needed the two left the vault and returned to the Hokage's office.

"Ok Naruto-kun the next Academy term starts in three months. Over this time you'll meet your teachers and try to learn all you can. Maybe if you impress me I'll make an exception with the graduation examsi. Good luck to you Naruto, now off you go I have some people to meet with." With a grin Naruto left the office and ran to his apartment with a skip in his step.

In the Hokage's office the Sandaime looked over some folders for a while. Once done he called one of his ANBU.

"Bring me Maito Gai and call back my pervert of a student."

"Hai Hokage-sama!", with a quick bow the ANBU left. Hiruzen swiveled his chair till he was looking out the windows and over the expanse that was Konoha. With a smile he thought, 'I hope you're ready Naruto because this will test your will and resolve to be a Shinobi.'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto looked over the first six books that the Sandaime gave him. The first five looked like they were the beginning as the learn of Alchemy went.

1: The Laws and terms Alchemy

2: History of Alchemy

3: Layouts of Transmutation Circles

4: Knowledge of the Periodic Table of Elements

5: Basic Alchemy 101

It was the last book that confused Naruto, it had very weird looking door with symbols on it. It also was smaller book size but had more pages than the other books making it thicker. The title of the last book intrigued Naruto…..

"The tale of Edward and Alphonse Elric." Naruto murmured, with a flick of his wrist Naruto opened the last book and began to read the legendary story of the two boys that saved the world long ago.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC…

**Yeah so this is the new version, I hope that you like it, I'll try to redo the current chapters and update a new one with it. So that means Chapters 2 and 3 redone, and then add 4 for the update. Now if this is your first time reading I hope you don't get confused by the story being mixed up. I'll be fixing is as fast as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2 Learning and Training

Sacrifice of the Nine

By: Uzunaru999

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or FMA. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.**

**Look at my challenges on my Profile! **

**Also there is a poll, please look at it. And the new Venom plot it up so check that out as well.**

**(Warning, Spoilers for FMA ending in this chapter. You've been warned)**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 2 Learning and Training!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto looked at the book in his hands, with a quick look he saw the title:

_The Tale of Edward and Alphonse Elric._

_By Pinako Rockbell_

WIth a flick of his wrist he opened to the first entry and began to read.

_It is the nature of man to seek power, whether it is for good or evil they will always search for it. One such power is called Alchemy, otherwise known as Renkinjutsu. As with every power there must come sacrifices, in the history of Alchemy there has always been one basic rule. Equivalent Exchange:_

_"In order to obtain or create something, something of equal value must be lost or destroyed."_

From there the story told of two brothers that did everything they could to bring back their mother. How the eldest brother lost his left leg and right arm. While the youngest lost his whole body only for his older brother to bind his soul to a large set of armor. It then went on to tell of the brothers search of a way to regain their bodies, and their search for the philosophers stone. The eldest brother became what was known as a 'State Alchemist' and was given the title, 'Fullmetal Alchemist'.

Through the night Naruto read the book, fascinated by the possibilities of Alchemy. He read of Roy Mustang and hoped to replicate his alchemy so he could control fire or protect himself from fire jutsu. He also read of other Alchemist that were famous back in their day. He liked and disposed Kimblee, yeah he had good alchemy but he was mad wanting to blow everything up. There was one thing that disturbed and yet intrigued Naruto, the source of the Philosophers Stone. He learned that it was made of human souls, after that he read about the homunculi.

Naruto's favorite one was Greed, he didn't go along with 'Father' and the others. Hell, Greed even made a pack with a man name Ling, being the first homunculus to work together with its host. Though Naruto knew it was very slim chance he wished that he could work with the Kyuubi in the same way. But from what was written in his fathers seal books and journals the Kyuubi was worse than all homunculi combined. Getting back to the book. Naruto was sometimes confused by the politics and conspiracies, but he had the main grasp of them. He was also confused with the whole human transmutation that the brothers used, and the Truth thing. He was kind of ticked at Edward for being mean to his father, mostly because he would have loved to have spent time with his. Naruto was sickened by what the 'Father' tried to do, consume god? Is he out of his mind? Naruto was amazed at the end when Ed beat the crap out of a 'God' with his bare hands.

Afterwards Edward sacrificed his use of alchemy to bring his brother back to life, their father died with a smile on his face in front of his wife's grave. The epilogue of the story was Edward and Al finding love and starting a new generation of Alchemist. Naruto finished the book with a smile on his face, 'maybe…just maybe..I'll be a ninja yet. Or the first Alchemist of the Elemental Nations? That actually has a nice ring to it.'

Naruto, seeing how late it was, went to sleep having dreams of what he read in the book. At the end of his dream he saw 'Truth', grinning like a mad man. Truth spoke, "When you are ready young Alchemist, I'll be waiting." Naruto's dream ended with a flash of the Ouroboros symbol glowing red.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Over the next few months Naruto had locked himself in his apartment. The only sign that let everyone know that he was alive were the flashes of light from his window. The only times he ever came out was for groceries and to get new alchemy books from the Hokage. Oh and to get new elements for his alchemy. When Hiruzen ask Naruto if he was reedy to go back to the academy Naruto stated that he wanted to skip the second semester and wait for the third. He wanted to graduate with the class full of clan heirs. When asked why Naruto said.

"So that they can tell their parents about what I can do and if I'm lucky get future clan allies. So that when I'm Hokage less people will object to it."

Hiruzen smiled at this, 'Those books are really helping him mentally, he'll probably be the most mature one in his class. Though I'll bet he'll use alchemy for his pranks.'

After that, and getting more books and scrolls, Naruto returned to his apartment wanting to start on reading as much Alchemy as possible. Now Naruto didn't just read he also did physical exercises as to get himself ready for his taijutsu sensei in the future. He trained long and hard, using primitive weights on his arms, legs, and waist. He increased the weight every time he got used to his weights. He also started learning about the human body, you see he had an idea on how to use alchemy to heal people. Not just heal a scratch or stab wound, but to regrow an entire limb. He studied the ingredients needed and decided to save it for a rainy day.

While this was all happening Hiruzen was in the village council chamber.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Lets call this meeting to order, before we start the main subject are there any other things needed?" Non of the council members said anything they just wanted to get to the point. Hiruzen sighed, "Now most of you might have heard Naruto Uzumaki was attacked again but this time he was gravely injured. For those that don't know Naruto's chakra network was so jumbled that he can not use ninjutsu or genjutsu. Despite all that he has not given up the idea of become Hokage." Many outburst of banishment, execution, and other things were shouted.

"**SILENCE!**" The Hokage roared, "Though he has lost his ability to use jutsu he has gained another ability to counter it. He has the power to use alchemy." Hiruzen had made a white lie, but as they say the best lies have some truth in them. Hiashi Hyuuga saw through the lie but smiled predicting were this was going.

"And so being the only person to use Alchemy I have decided to push forward the Clan Creation Act. Seeing that Naruto is the first he will become the new Alchemy clan of Konoha. But thats not all, he said something that all of you might like to hear." All the council members listened.

"He told me with the power of alchemy he will be able to destroy the Kyuubi all together, with out hurting himself or those around him." The council's eyes widened, its what most of them wanted. To get rid of the Kyuubi even if it meant to kill a child. Danzo on the other hand was furious.

"We can't let him do that Hokage-sama! Without the Kyuubi we as a village will be weak!" Many of the shinobi council glared, Tsume actually growled, "Are you saying that none of the other shinobi are strong and we must rely on a demon for the village to prosper?" Hiruzen quieted the council.

"Do not fret Danzo, you see Naruto plans on getting many powers from getting rid of the Kyuubi. You see Alchemy is the power to give up one thing and getting something of equal value in return. So image what is worth the power of the most powerful bijuu in the elemental nations?" Danzo blinked his one eye in surprise then he grinned. "I see where your going with this Hiruzen , I take back what I said. You've done a good job Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen smiled, "Now that Naruto is going to be starting a new clan he will need multiple wives to start it up. He will also need a compound." Hiashi spoke again, "Why not give him the Yondaime's compound. It hasn't been used in years. This also saves money. Not to mention the many traps will keep any other village from trying to kidnap him or his future wives." Hiruzen smiled under his hokage hat.

"Thats a excellent idea, Though he won't get the lot until he graduates the academy . In the mean time I'll set up missions to have shinobi clean the place up. Now I believe thats its getting late, our next meeting will be next saturday at noon don't be late. And so the council chambers emptied out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Academy first day.

Naruto looked up at the Academy building, he couldn't help but smile. He had been training for this moment. He was wearing a black jeans with kunai pouches on them. A tight black short sleeve shirt, on top of that was his blood red trench coat with the Ouroboros symbol on the back. He had started styling his hair so it was spiked backward, over two months of that it became his normal hair style. On his hands were gloves just like Roy Mustang had in the book he read, On back of the glove was the fire alchemy, while on the palm was Kimblee's bombing alchemy. He also had Scar's arm, but he wanted to keep that as his trump card.

After finding his homeroom he found a seat next to a midnight blue haired girl with white eyes. Then he remembered the note he got when he was in the hospital from the Hyuuga heiress. If he was right this girl was she.

He noticed that she was blushing near him, that made him smile. Naruto struck up a conversation.

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. May I know the name of the cute girl in front of me?" Hinata though shy did stutter and let her voice be heard every now and them, "My name is Hyuuga Hinata, Its nice to meet you." Naruto smiled at his new friend, and maybe more in the future. "Say Hinata do you know the names of the other kids?" Hinata nodded and then started to point them out.

She first started by pointing at a boy in a large coat that covers most of his body. "Thats Shino Aburame, he's usually quiet and only shows emotion when someone stomps on a insect in front of him. Even then its only a twitch in his eyebrow." She move to a feral looking boy with red 'fang' marks on his cheeks. "Thats Kiba Inuzuka, He's really rude and always harassing the females.." She shuddered. Naruto noticed them and said, "Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't bother you.

Hinata gave a small smile and thanked him before moving to a two boys. "The one with his head on the desk is Shikamaru Nara, he's the laziest boy in the academy. Next to him is Chouji Akimichi, like anyone from his clan they eat a lot." Naruto nodded in understanding, "hey whose that over there" Naruto pointed to a brooding boy with a duck butt hair style. HInata actually got an annoyed look.

"Thats Sasuke Uchiha, he's probably the most selfish and stuck up boy in the academy, wait no the whole village. He's always going on about how his clan was massacred by his older brother Not to mention the stupid fan girls that follow him without question. Mainly those two." As she pointed to on pick hair and the other was a platinum blond. "Thats Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. They are Sasuke's biggest fangirls, tought Ino's I think is an act."

"Who's that in the white karate outfit?" pointed out Naruto. "Oh thats Rock Lee, he's one of my only friends here, he's very nice. Though he does have a condition that doesn't allow him to use chakra correctly." She saw Naruto smile, "Well I guess me and him have something in common, I myself also can't use chakra correctly. I think i'll talk to him later. Now who this two up there." He notched Hinata flinch at the sight of the boy.

"Thats Tenten Tengoku, she has the highest kunoichi in class, she only beats me by a little. She is the 'Weapon Mistress' of Konoha. The other one is is my cousin Neji Hyuuga." Naruto noticed that Hinata seemed sad. "Whats wrong Hinata-chan?" Hinata blushed but still answered, "Due to things in my family, he hates me. He blames the death of his father on me. Its really hurts my heart to see him like this. He use to be really nice."

"What happened?" Hinata shook her head, "I really don't want to talk about it." Naruto nodded in understanding, "Well if you ever want to talk just come and find me." Hinata smiled and thanked the blond haired boy.

(Later at lunch)

"Hey Hinata!" Rock Lee came up to Hinata and Naruto who were both eating together due to no one else paid attention to them. Naruto stood up, "hello Hinata-chan as told me about you, your Lee right?" Lee smiled, "Yes and might I know your name as well?" Naruto apologized, "Sorry, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata-chan told me you can't use chakra?" Lee got a depressing cloud above him, but he nodded.

"Well theres one thing we've got in common." Lee's eyes lit up in joy, "You mean.." Naruto gave a his patented grin, "Yeah A few months ago a man injected me with a poison that damaged my chakra coils now I can't use jutsu." Hinata in the background smiled as she watched her new friend and her other only friend learn about each other and become friend them selves.

"Well what do you plan to do Lee?" Lee showed Naruto his hands, Naruto whistled at the cuts and damage. "My dream is to become an amazing shinobi even if it means only using Taijutsu!" Naruto grinned at the pure determination he felt from his newest friend. "Well Lee Taijutsu isn't the only thing you could do." Both Lee and Hinata looked at Naruto strangely. Naruto then went on to tell them the idea of Alchemy. Hinata was fascinated while Lee was crying and thanking kami for meeting Naruto. Naruto told Lee that tomorrow that he would bring over the first books he learned from. He just made Lee promise to keep it secret.

Soon the bell rang and the three friends returned into the class room. It was going to be a fun year, and Naruto and his new friends would only get stronger.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3 Long Chapter Title

Sacrifice of the Nine

By: Uzunaru999

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or FMA. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.**

**Look at my challenges on my Profile!**

**=^3^= **

**CHECK OUT THE NEW POLL!**

**=^3^=**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 3 Training, Meetings and Transaction

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Over the next three years Naruto, Lee, and Hinata became very close friends. They were mostly found either at the library or at a training ground given to them by the Hokage. The Hokage as a big supporter of the three of them, always ready to give them the next level scrolls on Alchemy or sealing. They would also be seen doing very strenuous physical training and doing teamwork drills. Most of their skills were kept secret, hell even Hinata had the courage to keep the info from her own father. Which made the man smile knowing his daughter was growing strong.

Slowly but surely the three of them raised in the ranks of the Academy. Hinata was the top Kunoichi while Naruto was surprisingly highest in academics thanks to the many books he read. :Lee was top in Taijutsu, the only thing holding them back was other areas. All three of them were bad in the ninjutsu, while Hinata could use chakra the Hyuuga clan forbid any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu that might 'taint' their 'perfect' Taijutsu. Thus they also forbid other taijutsu save the Jyuuken. Thanks to there contusions Lee and Naruto fell in score due to not being able to due Ninjutsu or Genjutsu.

Though thankfully Lee had so little chakra that it was very difficult to put a genjutsu on his person. While Naruto's chakra coils were so jumbled genjutsu could not flow correctly. The only way they passed into the next year was because they excelled in other subjects.

During the second year the Hokage had called the three to his office. There they met three very important people.

Flash Back

"Thank you for coming Naruto, Lee, and HInata. The reason I called you here was to introduce you to your future teachers." Lee raised his hand as if he was in class, "Hokage-sama you said 'teachers' I thought that we would only get one jounin-sensei."

The hokage lit his pipe and answered the boys question. "Well Lee I find that you three will become stronger than the Sannin, even with your handicaps. The three that you will be meeting will take you as apprentices, so that you can graduate the academy without having to do the three basic ninjtutsu. But do not worry you will still be on a team its just you will have a big advantage over others. Now to let you know you will be getting 4 teachers." All three of their jaws dropped in amazement.

"Each teacher will teach you in different areas. Now Hinata you will be training under a newly promoted jounin named Kurenai Yuhi." Hinata smiled brightly as she remembered her big sister figure. Hiruzen turned to Lee, "You Rock Lee will be under a Man named Maito Gai. But I swear if you start wearing the same cloths as him you will bumped from the program." Lee asked, "Is it really that bad?" The Hokage said two words.

"Green Spandex." The three of them shivered, then the Sandaime turned to Naruto. "You my boy will be training a woman named Mitarashi Anko. She will teach you about stealth, poisons, and other things." The Hokage buzzed his com-link.

"Send them in please." All of the sudden the three teammates heard, "**DYNAMIC ENTREY!**" The doors burst open for a man in green spandex and orange leg warmers fly though the room. Lee noticing the spandex realized that this was his teacher. Then he thought, 'This is going to take a long time to get used to.'

Then a red eyed beauty walked in and went over and hugged Hinata, "Its good to see you again Hinata." Hinata said, "You too big sister." Kurenai smiled. Naruto was confused because he didn't see his teacher, his danger sense went off, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge the kunai that cut his cheek. As blood leaked he felt someone resting against his back. A tongue came down and licked the blood off his cheek.

"Mmmm thats the most delicious blood i've ever tasted." Naruto blushed as he felt two mounds against his back, thus causing him getting a small nose bleed.

"ANKO STOP THAT!" yelled Kurenai out of concern of both Naruto and Hinata. Naruto because he was being molested. While Anko because Hinata was leaking KI. Anko pouted, "Nai-chan! Why'd you have to ruin my fun! This blond stud has the most tasty blood, it has a spiciness to it and it so rich in flavor. I think i'm addicted." The KI from Hinata was now rolling her as she glared at Anko. Luckily the withered Hokage interrupted.

"Ahem, if would please stop molesting my younger shinobi I would like for you three to meet your new teachers. Now I'm afraid that Gai will only be temporary for he will be working with another team once you guys graduate. Anko and Kurenai will be with you even after graduation. But after graduation I will send your last teacher that will help finish your sealing training. Now if there is nothing else you are dismissed.

End Flash Back

The next year and a half was literally boot camp hell. If it wasn't Gai's gruel physical training it was Anko's stealth and dodge torte…I mean unorthodox training. The only semi repave they got was when Kurenai started teaching them advanced academics and giving ideas with Alchemy. Over time Kurenai started to learn alchemy. Anko on the other hand decided to learn sealing, always trying to find away to destroy the evil hickey on his person.

During this time Anko and Hinata started to get closer together. Mostly over their shared love over the a certain blond boy. Anko's love was more hidden than Hinata's. When Hinata asked Anko why she replied with a story.

Another Flash Back

"So Anko-san why do you love Naruto-kun?" asked a very curious Hinata. Anko immediately started sputtering denials only to be stopped by Hinata pinching her. "Anko-san I've seen the way to look at him, wanting to be near him, to embrace him. I have the same look, thats was Kurenai-sensei said anyways. What I want to know is how you fell in love with Naruto-kun." Anko gave a small smile and sat down next to the indigo haired girl and began her story.

"He saved me from myself. It was about a year after my traitor of a sensei abandoned me. The entire village save a few hated me. The looks, the names, the disrespect. It was just too much, so I put up a sadistic mask to try and reduce the pain. But it only did so little, slowly but surely I started to brake down. So one day I tried taking the cowards way out….I tried to hang myself." Anko curled into a ball and let a few tears roll down her face.

"I went to the Forest of Death, I thought that no one would look for me there. So I went to the tallest tree and tied a ninja whirr nose so that when I fall it would be sure to decapitate me. I got everything ready and then I took the step over the highest branch. I felt weightless as I fell to my premeditated suicide, but I was denied my wish as Naruto caught me and freed me. At first I was mad at him but soon I broke down into tears crying to the heavens that it wasn't fair what the traitor did and how the villagers treated me.

Naruto just held me as I cried whispering soothing words into my ear. After that he told his story and I can tell you now that his treatment was at least 10x worse than mine. He then told me to never give in and never let the hate get to me. He said, "Hating is easy, thats why the village is like that. But Love…love takes courage, and through love one can find peace. So I say forget those haters and remember to focus on your love ones no matter how few you got. If there is at least one person you love in the world then you have a purpose." Naruto then kissed me on the cheek and left while was in a daze, I don't even know if he remembers, its been many years."

Hinata shed tears along with Anko, that day was the biggest bonding moments that would ever happen between the girls. What the girls didn't see as a large rock behind them disappearing in a poof of smoke. On the other side of the village Naruto smiled and wiped his eyes of tears. "Don't worry Anko-chan, I could not nor will not ever forget you. You along with Hina-hime are my lifelines."

End Flash Back

At the end of the two years the three friends had become the gossip of the village. They were rumored to be the next coming of the Sannin, not that anyone would say to them. That wasn't the only gossip that got around, soon the news of Naruto starting a new clan got out he got fan girls much to his horror. But thankfully Anko and Hinata was always nearby to save him.

And so we come to the present were Naruto is talking with the Hokage about the alchemy and sealing combination that would get rid of the Kyuubi. Naruto had waited this day for a long time.

"As you can see Jiji even if it messes up the safety seal will teleport me far off into the sky. Hopefully it never comes with that. Now I have thought over the gifts and I think you will like them." Naruto handed over a slip of paper and Hiruzen looked at it and paled. "Naruto are you sure you can do this?"

Naruto just shrugged, don't know It could work and it might just blow the world up. Many things could happen but taking risks are part of a shinobi life. So do I have the go ahead?" Hiruzen lit his pipe and looked up at the Hokage monument and sighed.

"Alright Naruto you have permission. Just make sure to do it as safely as possible." Naruto nodded and left the room. Hiruzen looked up at the Yondaime's portrait, "You would be proud of him Minato."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Clearing

It took Naruto and his friends three days to finish the inscription of the transmutation circle alone. While the Sealing circle took 2. On the fifth day Naruto, Lee and Hinata had just finished the finishing touches on the Sealing and alchemy circle. Naruto even had a few on his body, mostly on the Kyuubi's seal. Naruto looked at it all and tripled checked and then looked at his precious people and smiled, "Back in a minute." He looked at Hinata and Anko and winked and blew them kisses before activating the seal/alchemy circle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

?

Naruto Looked around and saw the door that was described in the Elric brothers book. In from of the Door lazying around was Truth, while behind Naruto was the cage of the Kyuubi no kitsune. Truth woke up and gave a mad smile.

"Welcome young Alchemist, it has been many a year since the last person. I see you brought a guest, Now what is it that you ask in return for the beast?"

Naruto gulped, "Well Truth-sama seeing as you're god and all don't you all ready know what I'm going to ask?" Truth grinned, "Your a lot smarter than the last fool that talked to me, and to answer your question no I do not. I wanted it to be a surprise so I never looked into it. So how about you tell me what you want, but the toll is nine gifts only. No more, no less."

Naruto nodded and spoke his requests, "I would like to have five homunculi in exchange for five of the beast's tails." Truth gave a very creepy smirk, "Oh the homunculi? Which ones do you want?" As he said this five of the nine tails were taken from the Kyuubi. Thanks to the other seals the beast was asleep for the whole thing.

"I would like three of the sins and two new ones. For the sins I would like Greed, Wrath and Lust." Truth nodded and three large vials filled with ruby red liquid appeared in front of the boy. Each one with a label of the sin they were made of. Naruto took the vials and placed them in his pouch. "Next?" asked Truth.

"I'd like two new homunculi that are from the seven virtues. I'd like Diligence and Kindness." Two new vials appeared but instead of red the liquid was turquoise. Again they had labels and Naruto put them in his pouch.

"Well young Alchemist it seems you have four tails left, whats next?" Naruto looked at his list again and said, "I was wondering if you would fix my and my friends chakra coils. Is that possible with one tail?" Truth nodded, Truth then tossed a two purple pills, which immediately went to his pouch. Truth then stated, "Know this alchemist with those pills you will only be able to use one jutsu each, so when you return chose the jutsu wisely." Naruto nodded, fixing chakra coils would equal possibility to use any jutsu and one tail was not equal to that.

"I know that Homunculi aren't meant to have children, but I was wondering if you would allow me and my friends to be able to have at least two children?" Truth scratched his chin. "I guess I can do that, but after two children each thats it." Naruto felt watched as Truth took two more tails from Kyuubi. Leaving him with only two tails left.

"I would like to have the person name Solf J, Kimblee to help guard a very special friend." Another tail was taken and the Kimblee appeared out of thin air…falling on his ass. Thankfully he was unconscious.

"For my last wish is that the homunculi will be able to use Alchemy." Truth frowned at that, "On one condition Alchemist." Naruto looked confused, "You will only be able to use regular Alchemy, so no human transmutation. Seeing you could use the souls in your philosophers stones. That would cause an imbalance in the world. So after this you will never see me again." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Now Alchemist I will let you see in the door in exchange for the body of the Kyuubi. After that you will return to your friends, Kimblee will wake up with you, hopefully he won't bomb the village." Naruto paled at the thought, before he could thing more on it the door opened and pitch black hands grabbed him and dragged him into the door. An hour later, which was filled with knowledge filling his mind, Naruto woke up. The others looked down on him and smiled.

"The Kyuubi is dead."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4 Gifts and Family

Sacrifice of the Nine

By: Uzunaru999

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or FMA. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.**

**Look at my challenges on my Profile!**

**=^3^= **

**I STILL NEED HELP WITH GUN NAMES AND DESCRIPTIONS FOR 'HELLSING BLOOD' PLEASE PM WITH IDEAS**

**=^3^=**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 4 Gifts, and Family

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"The Kyuubi is dead." Naruto said as he reappeared in the clearing were he did the Transmutation. Hinata and Anko launched at Naruto and talked him to the ground. Both of them kissing him on the cheeks and laughing in joy of the success of the ritual. Next to them they heard a groan. Thats when Naruto remembered Kimblee. The shinobi quickly got into action and prepared themselves for anything.

Kimblee groaned and tried standing up only to stumble a bit. "Now this is interesting, last I remember I was inside pride listening to the howls of the other souls." Kimblee looked up and the first thing he saw was surprisingly Kurenai. Kimblee rose his eye brow, "Wow I never in my life thought I would go to heaven and see its angels." Kurenai blushed while Naruto, Hinata, Anko and Lee snickered. Naruto got up and offered Kimblee his hand, Kimblee took it and Naruto brought him up.

"Hello Solf J. Kimblee, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. And you are in the distant future thanks to me bringing you here." Kimblee blinked, then shook his head, "Maybe you should start at the beginning gaki." Naruto shrugged off the derogatory term and decided to tell Kimblee about the what the new world had become. About two hours later Naruto finished his explanation.

Kimblee then said, "The new world is weird, no Alchemy? No Automail? No guns? Man something big must have happened. Anyways may I ask the purpose of my new chance at life?" Naruto nodded, "I wanted you here so you could teach and protect someone." Kimblee was startled, he had never taught anyone before. "Who is this person I must protect and teach?" Naruto threw his thumb over at Kurenai.

Kurenai blushed, "Why must he protect me Naruto?" Naruto started counting his fingers, "One, you have very limited physical strength. Two you don't use ninjutsu much, if not at all. Three You are still having troubles with Alchemy. Four the alchemy your studying was made by this man."

Kimblee stood up at this, "You my dear have been studying my Alchemy works?" Kurenai nodded with a blush. "May I see your transmutation circles?" Kurenai opened her palms and showed them to Kimblee. Kimblee gave a wild smirk, "This is amazing work, a little rough on the runes but amazing none the less. How long have you been studying Alchemy?" Kurenai stuttered, "A-a-a y-year and a h-h-half." Kimblee got a shine in his eye, then he turned to Naruto.

"I'll do it, but I must ask if there are anymore rules to my resurrection?" Naruto nodded and replied, "Yes there are a few. Number 1, no bombing the village. Though you can bomb the enemies of the village when ever you take a mission out side the village walls. Number 2, unless told otherwise you will only answer to me, the Hokage, or ANBU. Finally number 3, you will only teach Alchemy to those I specify. Will you agree to these terms?"

Kimblee nodded before asking quietly, "So I can teach only those you say and no one else?" Naruto affirmed his question, "Thats correct, now I believe its time for us to go to the Hokage's office and get everything settled. Just to let you know Kimblee that our military allows more destruction than your old one." Only Naruto saw the mad grin on the bombers face.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hokage's Office (Once again)

The Door opened and the group consisting of Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Anko, Kimblee, and Kurenai walked in. The Hokage himself sighed in relief as he saw Naruto and his friends safe.

"I take it all went well?" Naruto's answer was to lift his shirt and show that the Kyuubi's seal was gone." Hokage got up and hugged the boy, "You really are the most surprising shinobi Naruto. I'm proud of you. Now will you please tell us what gifts you got." Naruto walked to the desk and then reached into his back pouch. He then took out the vials and pills. Naruto placed three red and two blue vials on the desk. Along with the two pills for Naruto and Lee.

"Well first thing is that I got the Homunculi that I planed." Kimblee interrupted, "You never did tell me what you used to pay the toll for bringing me back from the dead." Naruto just said, "I sacrificed a literal high level demon. With it I got nine gifts. Now no more interruptions." Kimblee nodded.

"Now the homunculi I got me Greed, Anko Lust, Hinata Kindness, Lee Diligence, and you Wrath." Hiruzen looked at Naruto with wide eyes, "You're giving me one? But why?" Naruto smiled, "Because you were one of the few that actually cared for me. Now I also got Me and Lee a pill that will allow us one jutsu each, and if we use the summoning jutsu we will be ready for anything. Oh and lets not forget I brought Solf J. Kimblee back from the dead to help Kurenai and teach Alchemy to others." Hiruzen smiled, "You did good my boy, you did good. Now I believe its time for the Homunculi, is it not?"

Naruto pasted out the vials, they clinked their individual bottles and said, Cheers!" Then they gulped their philosophers stones down. A moment later they all fell to the ground unconscious, Kimblee and Kurenai were the only ones left awake. Immediately they started talking to get to know each other better.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rock Lee's mindscape

Lee woke to find himself on top of a snow covered mountain top. As he looked over the horizon he was amazed at the beauty of the sun set against the other snow caped mountains. Then he heard the sound of crunching snow, he turned around to see a giant of a man walk into the area. He was atlas 2 meters tall and had a almost gorilla like muscle build. He looked looked up at lee with calculating eyes. Lee stood at the ready, ready to defend himself at the slightest twitch of the mans finger.

"What is your name boy?" The shinobi said, "My name is Rock Lee, may I ask the name of the man in front of me?" The giant man nodded, "Only a handful of people knew My name when I was alive, My name was Domovoi [1]. Now boy I ask you why do you try to be something you can not be, with out your 'chakra' you can never be a shinobi from what I can see." Lee grit his teeth in anger, "FUCK YOU! I don't need your criticism! I don't care what you say! I'll become a shinobi the likes the world has never seen!" Lee smiled.

"In the immortal words of my friend, 'I'll never give up, I'll never go back on my word! Thats my nindo, my ninja way!' His nindo is mine as well as Hinata's." Domovoi grinned at the boy, "You have past my test boy, may you use my powers with honor. Always remain diligent and never give up!" Then a blue aura lit the area and Lee was lost into the bliss of unconsciousness.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hiruzen Sarutobi's Mindscape

The Sandaime found himself in his mindscape. He had been here before but this time it was different. instead of the mountain of the Hokage monument he was in the Konoha shinobi arena. Across from him was a man with crossed swords on his waist. The man also had an I patch over his eye and he had the aura of authority around him. The man gave a kind smile, "Hello Sarutobi, my name is Führer King Bradley a.k.a. Wrath. Now for my test you must answer a simple question."

Wrath gave a dramatic pause before asking, "Why did you let Orochimaru escape that fateful night?" Hiruzen shuddered, "I was a fool, I thought that there was a slight possibility that Orochimaru could be saved. But I see now that was a idiotic way of thinking. And because of me he's still out there ruining more lives. But…" Hiruzen got a determined look in his eyes, "I'll never let stuff like that happen again, next time I see Orochimaru I'll show him why I'm called the Kami no Shinobi!" Wrath nodded in approval, "Good now go forth and show your wayward student your wrath!"

Then Hiruzen passed out from the power flowing through his body. (A/N: Yeah I know anticlimactic)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Anko Mitarashi's mindscape

Anko looked at her surroundings, she was in a replica of the Forest of Death. Only that the plant life looked healthier.

"My my aren't you a pretty one?" Anko turned around to see Lust leaning against a tree. "Now normally I would take over your body, but Truth made me promise not to do that. But before we can do any of that you must face your demons." Anko tilt her head to the side.

"Demons?" Lust nodded, "The curse seal, if you can defeat the source of the seal you will be free of his influence." Anko perked up at this, "Well what the fuck are we waiting for? Tell me were the seal is!" Lust calmly pointed her finger to the replica tower. It took about ten minutes but Anko got there, the closer she got the more corrupt the wild life got. The grass and trees got back and the ground was covered in demonic snakes. She got in and got to the center of the building. At the center was a throne and in the throne was a copy of a sickly Orochimaru. It looked like a single push and he would turn to dust.

You see with out Anko activating the seal said seal didn't get chakra. And thus it got weaker over time, but still a pain in the ass to destroy. Orochimaru's clone hissed, "Ah Anko-chan, are you finally ready to give in to your true nature?" Next thing the clone knew a kunai was point center in between his eyes. The clone hissed in pain as he dissolved into nothing. (A/N: Yeah once again anticlimactic but honey badger don't give a shit)

After the clone died Anko felt her body get stronger her head cleared of the whisperings of the mad sannin, her chakra got working correctly again, and her body was better all around. She heard clapping, Anko looked over to see lust gently clapping. "You did really well for a human, I congratulate you. And for your reward I give you my powers, just don't forget to use your lustful side more often."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata Hyuuga's Mindscape

Hinata took a deep sniff has she took in the aroma of the field of flowers she was in. Next to her was a odd yet kind orange haired girl. Her virtue was kindness but her name was Orihime. They had been talking to each other as if they were sisters. They both found out they both had relationship issues with being shy and all. Hinata and Orihime swapped stories and laughed together. Soon though it was time to go.

"Well Hinata-hime I must say that I wish I knew you before. We would have been great friends." Hinata shook her head, "No we _are_ great friends, not even the barrier of death will stop us from thinking of each other. When me and Naruto decide its time for us to go, I'll be sure to come with Naruto and see you, Ichigo and Rukia." Orihime gave a kind smile, "You really are a one of a kind girl, well I leave you with your new powers. See you in the far off future." And with that Orihime disappeared

There was a flash of light and Hinata once again passed out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto looked up at the empty cage that used to hold the Kyuubi. A few minutes later he felt a hand on his back, he looked behind him to see none other than Yondaime Hokage, or his father.

"Hello son." Naruto's replay was a kick in the nuts. Minato wheezed, "Ok I definitely deserved that." A female voice then shouted, "Of course you did you blond buffoon!" Naruto Turned to see a red haired woman walk out of the darkness of the empty cage. Naruto looked wide eye's.

"Kaa-san?" asked a tearful Naruto. Kushina Uzumaki held her arms wide open, "Come give your mother a hug you goof ball." Kushina was almost knocked over from the massive hug she got. Naruto cried into his mothers chest. Kushina soothed her son by singing a melody. During this Minato had recovered from his spiritual balls almost busting. Then he heard a voice besides him.

"You know even though I'm not a human this is still really heart warming." Minato nodded in agreement before realizing that another person was besides him. Minato turned to see Greed, who just smiled and waved.

"Hi"

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?" asked Minato . "Why do't ask your son, he's the one that got me and two of my siblings another chance to live." Kushina hummed and she stroked Naruto's blond hair. After calming down Naruto thanked his mother before standing up and greeting Greed.

"So your the homunculi I asked for?" The artificial human gave a bow, "Greed at your service." Naruto's parents looked at Naruto with raised eye brows. Naruto sighed and motioned them to sit down, "get comfortable, this is going to take a while." And so Naruto went on to tell them every thing, and I mean everything even the idea of him having two girls after his heart. Though Greed congratulated the boy his mother gave him a good long talking to. Afterward Naruto went on to tall about his so called childhood. Lets say the results were….explosive.

"THOSE MOTHER FUCKING, UNGRATEFUL, ASS KISSING, HYPOCRITICAL, STUCK UP BASTARDS!", Roared Kushina. Her hair was split into nine strands and fire burned in her eyes. Greed and Minato tried, and failed, to hide behind Naruto. Kushina went on like that, cursing worse than a angry sailor, for about an hour or two.

Minato was mad too but his wife's KI over powered calming down Naruto went on to tell about how his chakra coils were messed up. They were sad but also proud that their son never gave up and took a intreats in Alchemy and Sealing. After discussing alchemy Naruto told them how he got rid of Kyuubi. Minato looked at his son with pride, "You my boy have done something that has never been done. No one in the history of the elemental nations have killed a Bijuu."

Naruto's mother hugged him squealing, "I can see it now, "Naruto the Bijuu Killer!"." All four of them laughed. Soon though it came to Greeds turn, Naruto asked, "Hey Greed you were there with the Elric brothers right? Can you tell me about them?" Before Greed could talk Naruto's father said something that surprised them all.

"Wait did you say Elric? Thats my Great great great grand fathers last name." Greed laughed, "I knew you two blonds looked familiar! To think I'd be working with one of the shrimps descendants!" Suddenly a voice sounded behind the group.

"WHO DID YOU CALL SO SHORT THAT THEY CAN RIDE A SMALL SPIDER LIKE A HORSE!" Edward Elric made his entrance by bashing Greeds head with his flying boot to the homunculi's face. Greed was launched a few meters back. The Namikaze-Uzumaki family just looked in surprise. Naruto looked up at Elric and asked, "Ok who else is hiding out in my head?" Ed just laughed.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm the only other one. Truth allowed me to come and give you some of my knowledge on Alchemy. Why he is doing this I have no idea. He probably has seen something in the future. Anyways I have to say I'm glad the blond hair stayed in the family. I was always proud of my hair." Greed came up behind Ed and bashed him on the head. "What the fuck was the boot to the head for you idiot?" From there Ed and Greed got into a very long argument.

Naruto got annoyed after ten minutes, he clapped his hand and then used alchemy to capture the two fighters in a casing of ice, made from the water along the ground. Naruto went up to then and smacked both of their heads.

"Ow!" chorused the two older beings. "Are you two children done fighting?" A moment of hesitation before they agreed, Naruto got them out before they started talking, "Hey Ed and Greed can you tell me your story, I only heard your tale from a book. I want to hear it from the source." With a smile they started story time, there were a few disagreements about some parts of the story but in the end Naruto had to say that the book missed a lot. Naruto made a reminder to update the book he read.

"Now thats all over I believe its time for you to get my powers, just to let you know you will be a bit more….greedy. I already know your greedy with you wanting to be Hokage, wanting attention, wanting more stuff on alchemy and other things." Naruto tried to look innocent…and failed. Naruto's parents then started to fade away, Naruto called out to them with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry son, well be watching you. And never forget that no matter what you become we're proud of you." Minato hugged his son while Kushina gave him a kiss on the forehead. Then they faded away. Then Ed walked up and placed his hand on Naruto's forehead. Just like when Naruto was dragged through the Door information rushed into his head, though this time it was clearer. Afterwards Edward Elric said his goodbye and wished him luck.

Greed came up and asked, "You ready to take on the world kid?" Naruto gave a giant grin. "Bring it on!" Then a wave of red flowed out of Greed and Naruto's world went black."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Office

All the new homunculi groaned as they woke up. Naruto asked, "Is everyone ok?" They all replied, "Yeah."

Naruto nodded, "Good now we have more work to do!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC…

[1] - Who ever can guess who Domovoi is and where he's from gets a cookie!


	5. Chapter 5 Summoning Part 1

Sacrifice of the Nine

By: Uzunaru999

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, FMA, or anything mentioned in the story. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.**

**Look at my challenges on my Profile!**

**I still need help with gun names and descriptions for 'hellsing blood' please pm with ideas**

**Also check out the new poll on my profile!**

**NOTICE: For the last time! I am going by the Manga and the FMA: Brotherhood 2009 Anime! NOT the 2003 anime!**

**That means that Bradly is Wrath, not the kid with Ed's arm and leg.**

**Please stop telling me I got them mixed up! Because i'm not!**

**Almost forgot, congrats on those you figured out who Domovoi was.**

**He was Butler from the Artimis fowl book series**

KidChaos69

kitsuneshade

Polar-Bear-King

Grindle the Wise

Insanity-Red

georgster101

Nahji

Kharneth666

ForturneGoddssOfGaia

Killeraction49

T-Biggz

LoliBat

ChaosIdeals

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 5 Summoning Part 1

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Office

All the new homunculi groaned as they woke up. Naruto asked, "Is everyone ok?" They all replied, "Yeah."

Naruto nodded, "Good now we have more work to do!" After saying that everyone noticed a few changes in the others and themselves.

Naruto was changed a lot, he grew a few inches and his hair was spiked back a little with a long pony tail. His teeth were a sharpened a bit, but not as much as known blue skinned swordsman. His face was more angular, also his muscle structure was bulkier. He also had the Ouroboros on his left hand.

Hinata only major change was that that her hair was now longer. It reached to her lower back. Her pale skin complexion had gotten a little better, close to a tan but not enough to be called one. On the right side of her neck was the celtic trinity symbol overlapping a sun. That was the virtue homunculi's mark. [1]

Anko's change was big, she had reverted in age a few years so now she was the same age as Naruto and Hinata. Her trench coat hand become a skin tight suit, one that almost caused her bust to pop out. Above said bust was the ouroboros symbol. Her hair was the same though.

Lee's change was large, literally. His body structure was totally changed, from lean compact muscles to almost unnecessary bulking boulders. But thankfully his new muscles didn't constrict his movement. His hair was now almost shaven off, like military style. On his left bicep was the same celtic trinity sign overlapping a sun.

Hiruzen's was a major change. He had regained all the years of his life that paperwork had stolen from him. He had regained his height and is hair was back to his brown healthy shine. On his left eye was the Ouroboros.

"Ok now Lee and I need to take the pills and then learn the summoning jutsu. Then Hinata, Lee and I will go to the summoning world and find a summoning clan that will let us summon them."

Naruto tossed the pill to Lee and they both took it. After that Hiruzen brought out a large scroll, larger than the forbidden scroll.

"This children is Konoha's summon finding contract. Only a few people have actually survived it. Among those people were the three sannin and myself. There were others but thats not important right now. Now Hinata, Lee, Naruto here are the hand seals."

After they had memorized them they got ready, Anko walked over to Naruto and Hinata, they were both surprised at her new age. She gave Naruto a kiss and whispered in his ear, "Stay safe and bring back a kick ass contract and I might just _reward_ you."

Naruto got a blush at the seductive voice. Surprisingly Anko walked over to Hinata and kissed her on the cheek. Hinata almost fainted from surprise. Anko then whispered some things in Hinata's ear that made her face light up red as a tomato.

Some where in heaven Kushina Uzumaki sneezes.

Hiruzen, after getting rid of a potential nosebleed, spoke with authority, "Now I want you three back in two months, thats going to be the Academy test. Thankfully you're just going to be there for show. In my eyes you're already magnificent shinobi. So when you get back you'll get your headband and be on the same team."

The three smiled, happy that the Hokage himself said that they were shinobi already. After everything was ready the three of them did the hand signs and then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Hiruzen looked at the remaining people: Anko, Kimblee and Kurenai. He stood up and stretched, "I don't know about you but I think its time for me to get back to training." He looks to Kurenai and Kimblee, "I want you two to scout out possible alchemist and also train with each other. Kimblee will teach Alchemy to you, while you can tell him about genjutsu."

Both Kimblee and Kurenai left. Hiruzen looks to Anko, "I want you to go and train in your new powers, also feel free to go and torture some prisoners at the I&T department." Anko smiled and left.

Hiruzen opens a his drawer and took out an old eyepatch. One that belonged to the Shodaime after his battle with Madara at the Valley of the End. Hiruzen put it on and then thought, 'It would be a good to finally spend some time with my grandson.'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Summoning Realm

Location Unknown

The three companions found themselves in a gigantic grass land. The blades of grass were the size of skyscrapers. The three nodded to each other, knowing that it was time to spit up.

"Yo!"

The 3 homunculi turned there heads to see a see a field filled with talking totem polls. Yeah you heard me right, a talking totem polls!. On the many totems were depictions of animals that the might get to summon. The totem that spoke to them was one for reptiles. On it were dragons, lizards, turtles, alligators/crocodiles, hydras, and snakes.

Though some of them were different, the snake one was vandalized and ugly. The turtles were bright green, the type of green of a certain spandex wearing taijutsu freak.

While the others were fine, the totem spoke again.

"You three are all alined with reptiles, now come and touch my totem and I will send you to that animal's clan you go and try to gain their respect." The 3 just shrugged and decided to go with it.

Naruto went up and smiled as the Dragon on the totem glowed. Then Naruto went poof and disappeared. Next was Lee who found himself with the lizards, he to disappeared with a poof of smoke. Finally Hinata went up and was surprised when she got the Hydras.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mountain of Dragons

Naruto was immediately on edge as he appeared in a cave filled with dragons. The dragons circled him, looking at him with curiosity. Many started growling and making ticking noises at each other.

One dragon broke from the circle, the dragon was the size of a large horse. It was pitch black and very long neck, almost serpentine. The dragon then spoke in Naruto's language.

"Greetings hatchling, my name is Dark-claw. Now I ask you, why have you come to our domain?" Some of the dragons puffed out smoke from their nostrils and scraped their claws on the stone ground. All ready to jump if Naruto shows hostility.

Naruto activated his homunculi armor, but only across his skin that was covered by his clothes. Naruto took a breath, "I am here to see if you're clan will let me be your summoner."

The dragons around him started laughing in their way. Even Dark-claw laughed. A dark red dragon stepped forward, "You think a shrimp like you would be strong enough to be our summoner? You gaki are a fool!"

More dragons laughed in mirth, but it was short lived.

Naruto quickly appeared in front of the red red dragon, slammed a armored covered fist into its face. Naruto then knock the dragon' legs out from under him and then pined it on the ground.

In less than three seconds Naruto had the red dragon on the ground holding its neck with one arm and another on its left wing. Naruto's skin fully activated and his scar arm glowing ready to activate.

Naruto grunted out, "**Listen good you little runt, I came here in peace hoping to ****gain your respect civilly and honorably. But you had to go and insult me, now I'll ask this nicely. Please bring out King Bahamut!.**"

A light green colored dragon growled and roared, "You dare demand anything from us dragons! We will rip you apart!" A chorus growling and roaring as some of the dragons charged Naruto.

Naruto got mad, "**You all want to act like children, so be it!**" Naruto got into a stance and started fending off the dragons. A few times he used alchemy to capture dragons in cages. As much as he wanted, he couldn't kill any of the dragons. He didn't want to anger Bahamut.

A very large dragon, the size of a three story building unleashed a torrent of flame. The dragons roared in victory, but they stopped as Naruto jumped out of the flames unharmed and then slammed his fist in the big dragon's head.

The large dragons head was slammed into the stone ground, causing it to pass out. Naruto stood dramatically in front of the flames, causing some of the younger dragons to back up.

Before anymore of them could fight a deep rumbling filled the large cave. A big boom followed it, and another, out of the cave's shadows came the King of Dragons Bahamut.

The Gigantic dragon looked at the scene and growled, "**What is the meaning of all the noise?**" Naruto got nervous and then cursed as all the other dragons pointed at Naruto.

Bahamut lowered his head till he was eye level with young Naruto. Bahamut took a sniff and gave a low growl.

"**What do you want with my clan...homunculi?**" All the dragons in the cave started to shiver at the news of their opponent being immortal. They also now knew they had angered their king.

Naruto lowered his armored skin so his face was normal. "Bahamut-sama I had merely came to ask you if you would let me summon your clan. But when I asked to see you some of the others insulted me and questioned my strength. After that it became a battle, I apologize for it escalating."

The Dragon King looked on with calculating eyes, "**By the looks of the number of wounded dragons I can say you have strength. But I ask you why did you not kill those that insulted you?**"

"Bahamut-sama I simply saw no benefit to killing off your kin. Not to mention I don't kill unless necessary." Bahamut hummed in satisfaction. He then turned to his children and growl. "**I am very disappointed in you, I expected more. Your punishment will be given on a later date.**"

Bahamut turned back to Naruto, "**Now young hatchling I must ask for your name and also for my to see your memories to see if you are worthy of summoning my kin.**"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze or you can call me Greed." The King gave a fang filled grin, '**Uzumaki eh? Well it seems our old summoner's family still lives. ****Now for his memories.**'

Naruto felt a prodding on his mental barriers, knowing it was the King he let them down. Bahamut then went on to see all of the memories of the once human Naruto. The farther into the past we went the more angry the King became. '**Those monkeys dare hurt a child in such a way! Not even the demons of Maki do that to their children.**'

Soon it was over and Bahamut nodded, "**You are beyond worthy young Naruto. We will teach you in the ways of the dragon. You will become the next Dragon summoner. Now let us go deeper into the mountain.**"

Naruto smiled and followed the King of Dragons deep into the bowels of the gigantic mountain. As they got deeper Naruto noticed the dragons got larger. They came in all shapes, sizes and colors.

It took a an hour or two but Naruto was lead to the heart of the dragon's mountain. What he saw made his finger twitch. The room was filled with riches beyond imagining. Piles of gold, diamonds and rare artifacts filled the chamber. In Naruto's head a chibi version of himself was drooling.

"**This young Naruto is the Dragon's horde. Over the centuries all of the dragons born here have gathered anything shiny they could get their claws on.**"

That actually caused Naruto to drool. Bahamut saw this and asked, "**Are you ok Naruto-san?**" Naruto wiped his mouth, "Yes, I'm fine, sorry about that. It was as Naruto wiped his mouth that Bahamut saw the Ouroboros on Naruto's hand.

Bahamut gave a thunderous chuckle, "**I see now you have Greed don't you?**" Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head. "**It is okay young one, after your training I'll let you take some of the treasure. It is always this when we get a summoner. Though we have not had one for about two hundred years. Now Naruto is their a time limit about being here in the summoning realm?**"

Naruto nodded, "Yes I only two months and then I have to return to my village." Bahamut nodded his giant head. "**Thats plenty of time for you to learn of us and our arts.**

**Now for the first month you will learn the many different types of dragons, and names of the most powerful ones. Besides me there are five major dragons, each a master of their own element. You will also learn about the life cycle, diet, and nature of dragons. And lets not forget how to ride one.**"

Naruto groaned in his head, he could feel the headache from reading the books already.

"**For the second month you will learn our fighting styles and learn our arts. You will be given knowledge from our library. You will gain some dragon qualities.**

**Also there is a test for your duration here. You do not have to pass the test, But if you do none of the dragons will question your loyalty to the clan.**"

"And what is the test Bahamut-sama?" The Great dragon gave a quick roar, out of the shadows came a feminine dragon with a bundle. The dragon laid the bundle down, Bahamut nudged Naruto toward it. Naruto unwrapped the item to reveal a egg.

"**This Naruto is one of mine and my mates eggs. Your test is to raise the egg so it hatches. If it does hatch you will be praised and you will become an honorary Dragon Summoner.**"

Naruto jaw dropped in amazement, "You're giving me one of _YOUR_ families eggs! I don't know what to say." Bahamut grunted, "**How about promising that the egg will hatch by the end of two months. I would not like to see one of my families eegs wasted.**"

Naruto got determination in his eyes, "I promise Bahamut-sama that this egg will produce the strongest Dragon in history!"

The Dragon King nodded, "**Then take the egg and follow me I will bring you to your room. All the supplies need for taking care of a dragon egg in in there. Come.**"

Naruto carefully picked up the large egg and followed Bahamut till he got to his residence of the for his time in the mountain. When he got in their he saw a bed, a bathroom, a small kitchen, and a large room dedicated to taking care of an egg.

Naruto saw that there was a large furnace and other things need for keeping a strong fire. Naruto groaned for a second before a lightbulb went on in his head.

Fire seals.

Naruto quickly placed the egg in the furnace. Taking out some ink he started making the necessary seals for the furnace to stay on at all times. Along with some other seals Naruto made it a perfect incubation zone for the egg. Naruto placed some safety seals on the egg, to prevent it from gaining dirt or harmful bacteria from getting on it.

After it was all done Naruto activated the seals and watched as the seals did there work. The egg it selfs vibrated, as if the baby dragon thanked Naruto for its warm place.

Naruto sighed as he brought his bedding into the egg room. He didn't want anything going to chance, he promised to take care of the egg. And by darn he was going to do it!

Naruto gave a last smile and then thought, 'I wonder how Hinata and Lee are doing?' He then gradually went to sleep dreaming of Hinata and Anko in a ramen jacuzzi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC...

[1] For the Symbol for the Virtue Homunculi check my profile

Next to be updated will be 'The Green Masked Fox'

Till Next Time.


End file.
